Homecoming
by ladyyoko86
Summary: Being away really makes you miss home.


I do not own Yu Yu Hakusho.

The blue haired deity was exhausted, after a long day she wanted nothing more than to relax in a hot bath and the go straight to bed. She entered the bathroom and turned on the faucet, soon the tub was full and she sat down and heaved a sigh of relief. 'How relaxing' she thought as she closed her eyes and sunk deeper into the hot water. After a few more minutes she opened her eyes and began to wash the day away. She soon got out of the tub and dried off; wrapping a towel around herself she left the bathroom and went to her room. She found her most comfortable pair of pjs and put them on and climbed into bed. She was asleep within minutes.

A few hours later she awoke to a pair of hands roaming her body and the feeling of lips on hers. She opened her eyes and was met with a pair of emerald ones. She smiled as his lips moved from hers to her neck. She leaned her head to one side to give those lips better access to her skin and moaned when teeth replaced lips. Between nips she heard him say "Darling I've missed you."

Before she could reply he captured her lips once more in a searing kiss. She responded and moved her hands to his hair. His tongue made its way into her mouth where he plundered. He broke the kiss so both could breathe. As their breathing slowed to a normal pace she said "I missed you as well."

She ran her fingers across his cheek and pushed his bangs from his forehead. He smiled as she stroked his face. She continued to stroke his face and he leaned down and pressed a kiss to the tip of her nose, she giggled as he did this. He moved his hand down to her stomach where he slowly lifted her shirt and grazed his finger tips along her abdomen, his touch sent shivers through her body. She shuddered when his lips replaced his fingers. He trailed soft kisses along her stomach and slowly removed her top so he could begin to kiss her breasts. Her back arched as his tongue replaced his lips. He continued teasing her and her breathing started to become ragged.

Suddenly he stopped his teasing and her eyes snapped open, she moved to reach for him to pull him close again when he pinned her arms so she could not touch him. When her arms were unable to move he started kissing her neck and shoulders lightly nipping the juncture of her shoulder. It was killing her not being able to touch him and he knew this. Her body was on fire, his kisses sending her mind reeling she longed to caress his bare skin.

Finally she could take it no longer, he freed her arms and she immediately began to fumble to remove his clothing. She wanted to feel his skin against hers. She ran her hands along his bare chest; the feeling of her fingers on his chest sent a shiver of desire up his spine. He leaned forward to kiss her but was surprised not only when she evaded his lips but reversed their positions so she could straddle him. She continued to run her hands up and down his chest her lips soon replaced her hands and his breath caught in his throat at the feeling of her lips on his skin.

She moved up his body and pressed kisses to his neck and jaw line. He lost control and reached up to grab her hand and pulled her down so his lips could claim hers once more. As his lips assaulted hers he moved so he could cover body with his once more. He moved his hands down her body and removed her remaining clothing; she helped him remove his as well. Once their clothing was gone he moved to press himself against her center, she moaned deeply when she felt him. She waited for him to thrust himself inside her but he hesitated. Instead he shifted to assault her body once more with his lips.

She writhed in pleasure. He knew she was desperate to have him. When she thought she couldn't take any more pleasure he buried himself inside her and captured her lips before she could make a noise. She moved her hips to meet his which allowed him to delve deeper into her core. He moaned as her body enveloped him. Their lips met again in an explosion of passion.

Panting the two moved rhythmically until his breath became ragged and she whimpered in pleasure. Their bodies were on fire. His body shuddered as he began to climax and she followed suit. He collapsed on top of her as the orgasm ripped through him. Her breathing soon returned to normal and he moved his weight off her as not to hurt her.

They both turned to lie on their side so they could gaze into each other's eyes, both smiled.

"My darling Botan, it's good to be home" he said.

She reached out to touch his cheek and said "Yes Kurama It's good to have you home."

He wrapped her in a hug and they fell asleep in each other's arms.


End file.
